


children of the wild ones (where we got left to run?)

by leionai



Series: no mythologies to follow (we’re the youth on our own) [2]
Category: Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demigods, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leionai/pseuds/leionai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the start of the new year at Arcadia and the campus was in a state of chaos. (demi-god au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	children of the wild ones (where we got left to run?)

It’s the start of the new year at Arcadia and the campus was in a state of chaos. Well, first there were the Sons of Aphrodite, beautiful beyond compare. They arrived from the skies, landing gracefully in their elaborately ordained carriage drawn by the most ethereal winged-horses you’ve ever seen. It was said that these horses were the direct descendants of Pegasus himself. Their arrival was met with quiet gasps of awe and whispers of wonder as the six sons slowly descended, a line of blonde hair catching the sunlight and creating hazy halos above their heads. They had a new addition this year, the youngest, and rumour was it that he was the love child of Aphrodite and a famous actor in the mortal world - Leonardo de-something.

Meanwhile, the Sons of Ares arrived with a crash and bang. Literally. They broke through the atmosphere, leaving trails of black smoke and fire in their wake, landing like comets in the midst of shattered stone. The early arrivals had to step back to protect themselves from the debris that followed these sons of war. Just as the surrounding students began to swarm and marvel at the three figures, another trail of fire appeared behind the clouds - slightly fainter this time and more with a warm glow than a signal of oncoming danger. This Son of Ares landed gracefully, sending only a few scattered dust flying around rather than tearing the earth open. He promptly runs a hand through his blonde hair.

“Well,” one of the sons dusts himself off, running a calloused hand through his own black hair. He pulls himself off the crater he created, leather jacket gathering more dust as he does, his multiple piercings and silver rings glinting under the sunlight. If you look closely, you can almost see the lines of ink across his arms. “Guess I won this year,” he shrugs with a dangerous smirk.

The red-haired brother huffs, pulling himself out of his own slightly smaller crater. “Aw, thought I’d do it this year,”

The third, arms lined with dark ink, hair laced with dust and bits of stone, merely chuckles in amusement, his voice a low rumble.

The blonde immediately sidles up next to the red-haired, who promptly elbows him in the gut. There were hushed whispers of “Damnit, Jackson” and “Did you forget what I taught you this Summer? About how to land?” Jackson merely runs a hand through his blonde locks, smiling sheepishly.

Meanwhile, on another side of the campus, the ground began to gently vibrate. Students looked around in confusion, which slowly morphed into horror as a the smooth grounds of Arcadia caved in and a large, black abyss opened up, darkness so deep there was no end. Soon the students broke out of their frozen horror with horrified screams as black spiders slipped past the darkness and started crawling in all directions. At some point a severed hand pops out, gripping at the edges of the hollow but the students had already evacuated the area, screams growing faint in the distance. 

Soon the silence that had descended after the chaotic screams was broken by laughter that slowly grew in volume. A silhouette appears just at the side of the abyss and an unamused Morpheus raises a hand to whack a blue-haired, laughing Hoshi upside the head.The illusion vanishes, the abyss disappears and the grounds returned once again to its flat, non-hollowed self. Hoshi pouts, rubbing a hand on top of his head. 

Next to him, a slightly smaller figure, obscured by his oversized black cloak was shaking with silent laughter. Pink hair and a smiling face peeks from beneath all the black and Hoshi grins back. The third brother merely rubs a hand against his eyes and yawns, smiling sleepily at the two. The four figures start to make their way to the university’s entrance, grey smoke hovering just below their ankles. Suddenly Morpheus stops mid-step and looks out towards the forest that surrounded the university, raising a hand to wave awkwardly at someone in greeting.

Suga follows his father’s eye, blinks blearily towards the forest and sees four figures emerge, breaking through the thick, green mist that had suddenly began to ooze out of the lines of trees. Two boys with brown hair who looked suspiciously alike, and another, lagging slightly behind, silver grey hair a stark contrast to the darkness behind him. In the distance, a flock of crows breaks through the treetops, the sounds of flapping wings loud against the silence of the courtyard. Hecate stands back, watching her three sons make their way towards the pristine grounds, waving a stick of Wolfsbane in one hand as her dark eyes disappeared into gentle crescents. Both parents are here to welcome a new addition in their family.

-

Inside… well, it’s just as chaotic. The sons all sat in their respective places and so the dinner hall was in a state of varying degrees of noise. You have the four Sons of Ares, talking in loud voices with occasional boisterous laughter, the tinkling chuckles of the Sons of Aphrodite, head now adorned with flower crowns made courtesy of their eldest, Jin, and one long table filled with awkward silence and heavy darkness where the three Sons of Morpheus and three Sons of Hecate sat. On the other end, the Sons of Athena sat in their comfortable silence, large tomes of knowledge propped up against the table, flipping through the pages with one hand and a spoon to eat their dinner with another. 

Not even two seconds inside the hall and Zico, Jooheon and Hoshi had already gotten detention. Turns out that Zico had managed to send Hoshi flying across the floor with Jooheon’s help, and, in true son of sleep fashion, Hoshi sent a rusty suit of armour to chase his two attackers away. (It was actually him in disguise.) 

Amidst the volume, the large golden doors of the hall opens and two figures emerge. Jimin stumbles through, bright orange hair ruffled, eyes squinting at the offending chandeliers that illuminated the room. Behind him Hoseok hides his chuckles as the Son of Persephone groans, raising a hand to shade his sensitive eyes.

“I am never drinking again. Ever.” Jimin mumbles as he plops down on an empty table, grabbing the nearest bowl and scooping up what looks like porridge with one eye closed. 

Hoseok chuckles and grabs an apple. “No one said you had to drink,” Jimin just squints at him, accusation in his eyes. Hoseok shrugs as he takes a bite, grinning as Jimin flinches at the loud crunch.

The hall doors opened once more and in stepped one of the Sons of Athena, white hair glowing beneath the light, black-framed glasses atop his sharp nose. He looks behind him with a smile and a brown haired boy peeks in, eyes wary and curious, one hand clutching a piece of glossy paper. Jimin looks up from his porridge to squint at the pair and notes in curiosity that the paper looked like a map.

“Hey,” Hoseok elbows him out of his thoughts and Jimin nearly falls off his chair as the room spins. He glares at the other who ignores him as Hoseok continues to look at the curious pair. “I heard a Son of Poseidon was supposed to join us this year,” Jimin hears him mumble thoughtfully, apple pressed against his lips. “The first one I’ve heard of,”

Jimin blinks and watches as Namjoon leads the new addition towards the Sons of Athena’s table and the brown haired stranger kept his eyes trained at his feet the whole time.

“You think that’s him?” Jimin asks. Hoseok watches as the new kid looks around in wonder, up at the golden lights hanging from the ceiling to the long tables housing various foods and their interesting occupants. Hoseok takes a bite from his apple and shrugs.

-

Outside the golden doors, hushed, frantic whispers could be heard. Hermes’ hands were flying around as he smoothes down the collar and hair of one dark haired boy, who merely shuffles his feet in obvious anxiety. At the side, two boys look on, one in amusement, one in amused disbelief.

“Dad, come on, he’ll be fine. You’re making him anxious,” the brown haired Son of Hermes tuts.

“I’m not anxious.”

“You can’t even look us in the eye as you say that,” the white-haired brother chuckles, crossing his arms. Jungkook glares at him, Sehun merely grins.

“Daddd,” Taehyung whines, pulling Hermes’ roaming hands away from Jungkook’s sleeves.  
“Okay, okay, just be good, okay?” Hermes nods to himself, hand hovering atop the dark-haired child’s head as if to give him a pat. At Jungkook’s glare, Hermes lowers his hand to give him a reassuring pat on his shoulder instead. “Study well and make loads of friends and ---”

Taehyung groans, grabbing Jungkook’s hand in one hand and Sehun’s in another. “Okay, Dad! See you whenever!” Taehyung shouts behind his shoulder as Sehun pushes the door open. Jungkook swallows as the sounds of the hall reaches his ears.

“Be good!” Hermes’ almost hysterical voice was the last thing they hear as the hall doors closed with a gentle thud.

-

“Hey, did you hear?” Mino nudges his brother and Zico looks up from glaring at his cereal. He’s still a little mad over the Hoshi fiasco. “Poseidon’s only son has arrived,” Mino nods towards the Sons of Athena’s table. 

Mark sat munching on his toast, listening attentively and nodding occasionally as Namjoon tells him all about the university, arms flailing in his excitement. Mino sees Shownu simultaneously yawn and save Namjoon’s cup from smashing on the floor at the same time.

“Hey,” Zico mutters. Mino turns towards him and sees the growing dark smile paint his face. “We should at least welcome the new student, right?” He grins. Mino chuckles. He turns towards the Son of Poseidon and nods.

Zico stands up from their table and Mino follows suit. The two younger sons watches in silent confusion as their brothers head towards the Sons of Athena, intent on their heels.

“What’s going on?” Jooheon murmurs, craning his neck to see what their brothers were up to. The murmurs of the hall gradually quietened and Jackson looks up in curiosity. From where they sat, Jackson couldn’t hear what was being said. He sees the brown haired student look up as Zico makes his presence known, confusion in his eyes. Next to him Namjoon stops his animated speech, looking a little bit wary.

It doesn’t seem to go well though. Even from here the two brothers can see the dark aura that seemed to slowly envelope their eldest. It was the sort of anger that simmered, the kind of anger that explodes and takes everyone down with it. Jackson sees the Son of Poseidon shake his head. He sees Zico clench his jaw and turn his back on the table to make his way back. Jackson sees the red tainting his brother’s eyes and fears a little for the ocean’s son.

-

As the night drew on and the excitement of grand entrances and demi-god drama gradually died down, the students made their way to their side of Arcadia to rest.

On his way to the Ares dorm, Jackson stops by one of the bathrooms, the one with the large full-body mirrors and marble ceiling. As he runs a hand through his blonde hair and splashes water on his face, the new student walks in. He looks up from the paper in his hands (Jackson thinks it’s an ancient looking map of the castle) in confusion.

“Uh.”

Jackson finishes drying his face and offers the stranger a smile. “You okay there?”

“Not really - do you know where the Athena dorm is?” the stranger asks. He holds up the map sheepishly. “Honestly I think this map is a little outdated,”

 

Jackson chuckles. “It’s straight down the corridor and turn right. You’ll see books line the brick walls and you’re on your way. Won’t miss it,” 

The stranger smiles and turns to head out. “Thank you so much!” before he disappears into the corridor, the stranger turns back and leans forward on the wall. “My name’s Mark, by the way. What’s yours?”

“Jackson,” the Son of Ares grins. “Welcome to Arcadia,”

 

Mark grins back and nods. Jackson turns back to the mirrors smiling and outside he hears a faint, “I’ll see you around, Jackson!” echoing in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess.  
> can you who the unnamed sons are (Hecate's, for example)?
> 
> title from Mikky Ekko - We Must Be Killers


End file.
